Obsesión
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: Me separaste violentamente de tu boca que mi lengua quedó fuera, pero tú la mordiste, me dolió pero no me quejé, eso sólo logró excitarme mas, me encanta cuando eres agresivo... /Advertencia: Lengua vulgar & Sexo gráfico.


Hello, Hello! I know... But, I have a little excuse :L ... Okay, not really :C

Just... read!:D

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.<p>

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando él me dijo que lo esperara en la bóveda del gimnasio no lo podía creer, al fin todos mis esfuerzos para quitárselo a esa maldita zorra dieron resultados.

Me dijo que estaría aquí a las diez treinta… faltan dos minutos pero ya estoy ansiosa; de seguro me dirá que al fin la dejó y que yo soy lo que **siempre **ha buscado.

Quiero verme provocativa, pero a la vez despreocupada; no quiero que note que estoy sumamente feliz… **lo amo tanto**. Me subo a la pila de cajas que está en medio del espacioso cuarto semi-iluminado por una pequeña ventana doble, para esperarlo cómodamente.

Veo en mi celular que es la hora acordada… y ahí está **él**. Tan hermoso, enigmático y sensual como siempre.

Gracias al cielo que acaba de salir de la clase de deporte y que ambos utilizamos los uniformes deportivos, pues en quince minutos a mi me toca esa materia; es una lastima que no estamos en el mismo salón.

Debo decir que al principio me dio un poco de nervios que me viera con tan solo un pequeño short mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, color vino y una camisa polo de mangas cortas color vino también, y el resto blanco con el escudo de la prepa al lado del corazón.

Llegaste.- No puedo evitar que mi voz suene un tanto **ansiosa.** Hoy es el gran día, he visto como me mira cuando nos encontramos, lleva así más de dos semanas y eso solo significa algo…

Hmp.- Siempre eres de pocas palabras, y hoy precisamente muero porque me digas de mil maneras que me elegiste a mí. Lo admito, soy una total **ilusa enamorada**.

Y.. ¿para qué querías verme? – Muerdo mi mejilla interna, mi voz sonó como un débil susurrar.

Veo que te acercas, con esos pasos tan elegantes, tan felinos… llegas a mí, rosando tu pecho con el mío y me miras de una manera que no sé como explicar. No lo aguanto mas, tengo que besarte.

Hmp. – Creo que mis ojos lo gritaban porque tú diste el siguiente paso. Me tomaste del cabello, -ese cabello largo que me dejé crecer por ti-, de una forma desenfrenada. Yo no me quedé atrás, me colgué de tu cuello y me rosaba con tu cuerpo.

Me separaste violentamente de tu boca que mi lengua quedó fuera, pero tú la mordiste, me dolió pero no me quejé, eso sólo logró excitarme mas, me encanta cuando **eres agresivo**.

Esta es la **tercera** vez que estamos juntos, en un contacto más pasional.

No quiero que te separes, y vuelvo a jalarte a mi, te doy la vuelta y te empujo un poco hacia las cajas en donde momentos antes estaba sentada. Mi celular sigue ahí, mostrándome la hora y la foto mía que edité agregándote en ella, se veía tan real; tardé horas en modificarla, había quedado tan creíble que siempre suspiro al verla.

Por extraño que parezca, al tener mi cuerpo junto al tuyo, no siento tu potente erección aplastar mi vientre. Es perfecto, al fin tendré la **oportunidad** de cumplir mi **fantasía.**

Ahora soy yo la que separo nuestros labios, pero lo compenso con un camino de besos húmedos en tu cuello. Trato de quitarte el uniforme deportivo pero tú me detienes con tus manos y con tu fría mirada negra. No importa, de todos modos mi objetivo está escondido entre tus pantalones.

Bajo tus pantalones: lenta y sensualmente junto con tus bóxers azul marino, pero el ver tu gran miembro viril sin vida me entristece un poco. **¿Qué hice mal?** No importa, ahora mismo lo soluciono.

Mis manos están sudando de anticipación pero no las limpio, esto podría ayudarme en mi tarea.

Tomo tu miembro y lo toco lentamente, quiero aprenderme **tu textura.**

Acerco mi rostro, quiero aprenderme **tu aroma.**

Acerco mi lengua, quiero aprenderme **tu sabor.**

Acerco mi boca, quiero aprenderme **tu tamaño.**

Después de repetir entre lamida y masaje en tu miembro, comienzo a notar que está poniéndose firme y rígido. Pero tu rostro no muestra ninguna señal de placer, tus ojos están perdidos en algún punto de la pared frente a ti, que no parece importarte lo que te estoy haciendo.

**¿Estás pensando en ella?** Me pongo furiosa de solo considerarlo. Eres mío, _**sólo mío.**_

Hago más arduos mis movimientos de cabeza; más fuertes y rápidos.

Siento un fuerte tirón en mi cabello, me apartes de ti de una forma agresiva. Mis ojos ya están preparados para llorar. No puedo evitar volver a preguntarme **¿Qué hice mal?**

Pero tú me sorprendes. Extiendes en el suelo una colchoneta sucia y vieja que estaba aun lado de la pila de cajas. **¿Será…?**

Tú te acuestas en medio de la colchoneta, te estiras un poco y hasta utilizas tus manos como almohada. Me miras tan profundamente _**¿Será…? **_Tu chasquido de lengua me despierta y salto presurosa del suelo para acercarme a ti.

Con tus ojos negros como la noche me señalas dónde quieres que esté.

Esto es muy vergonzoso, yo nunca fui la de la iniciativa; pero al oírte gruñir enojado no quiero hacerte esperar más.

Con lentitud me desprendo de mi short y ropa interior roja para abrir mis piernas a cada lado de tus caderas y poco a poco auto penetrarme con tu –ahora- fuerte, dura y palpitante verga.

Un gemido sale de mis labios pero nada de los tuyos. Otra vez me miras severamente y comprendo tu muda orden.

Comienzo a bajar y a subir sobre ti, al principio de forma lenta pero conforme pasa el tiempo mis movimientos son desenfrenados y erráticos.

De un momento a otro siento tus grandes manos quitándome la blusa para jugar con mis pechos –que bueno que hoy no me puse sostén- los aprietas y pellizcas causándome dolor pero parece no importarte.

Tus manos abandonan mis pechos y ahora están en mi trasero, lo aprietas dirigiendo tú el ritmo de las embestidas.

Mi orgasmo llega como el más placentero que he sentido nunca, y tú aun continuas embistiéndome, eso hace que me convulsione aun más.

Después de unos segundos tu me acompañas eyaculando en mi… espera, ¿en que momento te has puesto el condón?

De nuevo me digo que no importa, y mucho menos ahora que aun siento mi cuerpo caliente y deseoso.

Sin previo aviso vuelves a penetrarme violentamente. Estás igual de deseoso que yo. Nuestros cuerpos se mueven en sintonía.

**Click. **_¿Qué es ese ruido? _

Siento como alguien me empuja desde la espalda y caído sobre tu pecho**. **

Hola, hola zorrita. - ¿Tú? Pero que rayos hace…

Un grito de sorpresa y dolor sale desde el fondo de mi garganta. Ese bruto ha penetrado mi ano.

Tienes un culo muy bonito zorra. Bonito y apretado. – Una palmada en mi trasero hace que me exalte más. Estaba por reclamar, hay dos hombres penetrándome por diferentes orificios. No puedo creer que **él** no haga nada para detenerlo… o detenerlos.

Una gran verga en mi mejilla me hace soltar lágrimas de amargura. ¿También él?

Vamos zorra, te encanta chupar vergas… ya nos hemos dado cuenta de eso. – Me rehúso, no pienso hacer lo que me pide, pero una fuerte embestida en mi ano hace que abra mi boca sorprendida, oportunidad que él no desaprovecha y rápidamente mete su miembro dentro. – Mierda, eres buena. –

Al diablo con todo, esto se siente jodidamente bien; tres pares de manos recorren todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome explotar de placer con pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando los cuatro llegamos al orgasmo juntos, fue una bomba de éxtasis.

Me convulsionaba violentamente, pero ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de recuperarme cuando cambiaron de lugares para seguir cogiéndome.

Mis ojos se mantienen cerrados por el infinito deseo que siento en todo mi cuerpo.

Pero… solo siento dos vergas dentro de mí, falta una.

Extrañada abro los ojos y la imagen que tengo frente a mi me horroriza completamente.

Ahí estás, _**tan hermoso, enigmático y sensual como siempre.**_

Pero no estás solo, estás con ella; esa puta está a tu lado, viéndome con lastima y burla mezcladas.

¡Esa maldita zorra! ¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¿Por qué la trajiste?

Mi mente aun puede pensar con claridad aunque ellos me estén cogiendo por diferentes lugares.

Te estarás preguntando… que hace ella aquí. – Siempre has podido leer mi mente, y ésta vez te agradezco que hables por mí, porque de mi boca solo salen ligeros gemidos. – Ella es mi novia, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

¿Qué? – Mis ojos se abren de manera exagerada.- Cre… creí que tu... – Ahora mi asombro no me deja hablar, me están dificultando la tarea.

Jamás la dejaré por ti. Fue un error que contándole nuestra aventura, terminaría con ella. – Sus ojos se apartan de mí y ahora observas a zorra.- La amo, y ella me ama a mí, por eso me ha perdonado. - Sonríes como un estúpido enamorado.

¿Por qué haces esto? – Al fin una frase puede salir de mi boca con claridad, mientras que ellos ajenos a nuestra plática, continúan embistiéndome como vestías.

¿Qué puedo decir? Mi chica es muy rencorosa. – Ahora me sonríes altaneramente, esa sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa que… **tanto amo. – **Así que decidió que éste seria tu castigo… en lo personal no lo veo como tal, yo pienso que lo estás disfrutando mucho. – Un gran gemido abandona mis labios traicionándome, ocasionando la risa de los tres hombres presentes.

**Sasuke**. – Tu nombre, tu bello nombre sale de mi boca por primera vez desde que entraste en la bóveda del gimnasio.

Eres patética… **Karin****.** – Tu mirada se hace fría. – Mírate, estas mostrando tu patética debilidad hacia mi y aun así gimes y disfrutas como una completa puta, mientras te cogen como si no fueras nada. – Cierro mis ojos, tus palabras me duelen.

Karin. - Asquerosa víbora.

**Sakura.** – Digo su nombre entre dientes.

Me das lastima. – Te miro sorprendida. – Tú no puedes amar a nadie, porque no te amas a ti misma. Vas por la vida mendigando amor y lo único que recibes por tu actitud egoísta y promiscua es solo humillación y placer. – Tus ojos verdes me hielan. – Se que este 'castigo' no te servirá de nada y buscaras de nuevo a Sasuke. - Lo miras a él. – Pero esto es sólo una advertencia… para los dos. – Lo apuñalas con la mirada. – No soy un ángel como todos creen… pero por el momento no está en mis planes matarte a ti… - Eso me sorprendió. – Y a ti Sasuke, porque antes que todo yo me amo y no permitiré que me vuelvas a ver la cara de estúpida. 

Fuera de todo pronostico, Sasuke te mira orgulloso y con sonrisa altanera.

No creas que se me ha olvidado tu castigo Uchiha. – Eso borra tu sonrisa. - … Siempre he tenido la fantasía de cogerme a tu mejor amigo frente a ti. – Su sonrisa demoniaca logra que tu rostro se desfigure en una mueca de celos y coraje puro. – Y sé que Naruto no me es indiferente.

Quiero hablar pero lo único que sale de mi boca es un fuerte gemido, acompañado de otros dos alaridos animales. Llegamos al orgasmo.

Nos despedimos. – De nuevo tu rostro angelical vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre. – Nosotros tenemos un asunto que atender. – Sonríes arrogante pues de seguro castigaras a Sasuke en éste momento. Ya no te juntes tanto con Uchiha, Sakura… te está cambiando para mal.

Antes de salir, Sasuke te toma de la muñeca y te aprieta contra él, en un beso demandante, rudo y salvaje; donde lo único que puede verse es deseo y celos. Pero tú tienes un poder enorme sobre él, puedes hacer que ese gran tempano de hielo, esa hielera con piernas pueda endulzarse y ser gentil. Tus manos frágiles y femeninas en su cuero cabelludo, masajeándolo tranquilamente, hacen que el beso se vuelva dulce, lleno de amor, casi como una caricia superficial… **porque te ama y tú lo amas.**

**Y yo lo amo a él.**

Es un amor enfermizo, casi **obsesión**.

Los dos abandonan la bóveda tomados de las manos, rodeados por un aura llena de paz y amor. Mientras que yo sigo sentada en la sucia colchoneta sobre el suelo, viendo como ellos comienzan a vestirse para ir a clases.

De reojo miro mi celular, ya acabó mi clase de gimnasia, ya no tiene caso que me apresure porque la siguiente clase ya lleva bastante empezada.

_**Que más da.**_

Gemidos salen de nuevo de mi boca. Ustedes se detienen a medio camino y voltean a verme.

_**Que más da.**_

Quiero mas, se los hago saber en mi mirada roja y hambrienta, mientras juego con mi pecho y estimulo mi botón.

_**Que más da.**_

Los oigo decir y de nuevo comienzan a desnudarse para volver a lo nuestro.

_**Que más da.**_

Que no me ame, esto se siente jodidamente placentero. Se siente estupendo ser penetrada por todos lados, llegando una y otra vez a los mejores orgasmos jamás pensados.

_**Que más da.**_

Que esto no sea más que una obsesión. Por el momento me calmaré, pero eso no significa que me detenga.

Y ahora, mientras Suiguetsu y Juugo me penetran sin control, mientras mi boca ruega por oxigeno y mis labios ordenan mas y mas… me hago una promesa.

_**Jamás…dejaré de luchar por mi obsesión.**_

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿A que me merezco unos lindos reviews :D?<p>

No sean así, la inspiración me viene de repente y no presisamente con los dos fanfics que aún tengo pendiente.

Disculpen la espera, pero lamentablemente no puedo prometer si las seguiré pronto.

Por cierto, ¿recuerdan **'Marry Me'**? Me esforcé mucho haciendo esa historia y tristemente no he tenido los comentarios que me gustarian, ni siquiera (y eso es lo mas triste) no se dieron cuenta que **'¿Sigue tener sexo?'** es la continuacion de ella :C

Y ni siquiera por que quise hacerle sembrarles la semilla de qué pasó antes de** 'Marry Me'**, siendo que la publiqué primero y luego **'¿Sigue tener sexo?'** como una pre-secuela.

En fin, eso me tiene un poco triste, ambas historias son buenas (a mi parecer, claro) pero no tienen mas de 15 reviews u.u

Sin más que decir, espero entiendan y se den una pasadita por estas dos historias, en el orden que quieran; de todos modos son entendibles de cualquier forma :)

Cuidence y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
